weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Pushes Angelica Pickles Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded
Harold Berman, OfficerPoop247, Angelica Pickles and Clarence were standing at the rooftop. Harold: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? OfficerPoop247: Yes it is, Harold. Then Phineas T. Ratchet came who was angry, and Harold, OfficerPoop247, Angelica and Clarence were horrified. Ratchet: Hello, Ratchet haters! And who is this next to the guy in the police hat and Clarence? (to Angelica) Hey! You're Angelica Pickles, the one who bullied the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles! Harold: Oh my god! How did you come back to life? By the way, we! OfficerPoop247: Really! Angelica: Hate! Clarence: You! This made Ratchet very angry. Ratchet: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Angelica off the rooftop for bullying the Rugrats particularly Tommy! Ratchet pushed Angelica off the rooftop, sending the screaming Angelica falling down to the ground. Angelica: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Angelica landed in the pavement below and hurt herself so badly, and Harold, OfficerPoop247 and Clarence were horrified. Angelica: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move, I'm going to summon Super Grover! Then Angelica called to Super Grover. Angelica: Super Grover! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Then Super Grover flew across the other rooftop. Super Grover: This looks like a job for Super Grover! Super Grover flew down to the road below and he picked up the injured Angelica, and flew back up to the rooftop on the far side. Angelica: Super Grover! Use a lightning bolt to attack Ratchet! Harold, OfficerPoop247 and Clarence glared to Ratchet. Super Grover: All right Ratchet! I am going to use a lightning bolt to zap you! Ratchet: Nonononononononononononononono! Then Super Grover began to use a lightning bolt to attack Ratchet. Ratchet: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ratchet collapsed to the floor, feeling vexed. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That hurt! OfficerPoop247: Super Grover, please take Angelica to the hospital! Then Super Grover took Angelica to the hospital, and then OfficerPoop247 glared to Ratchet who picked himself up. OfficerPoop247: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then OfficerPoop247 sent Ratchet home in disgrace. When Ratchet got back to the Chop Shop... Madame Gasket was dismayed. Madame Gasket: Oh no! Please don't tell me Ratchet caused trouble! Madame Gasket was horrified as OfficerPoop247 explained to him about Ratchet's bad behavior. OfficerPoop247: Ratchet did cause trouble. He pushed Angelica Pickles off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Now she needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Madame Gasket got very angry at Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Angelica recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead when you get melted down into upgrades, mom. Then Madame Gasket and OfficerPoop247 glared to Ratchet, and Madame Gasket got more angry. Madame Gasket: Oooooooooooooooh! Ratchet! How dare you wish I was dead when I get melted down into upgrades! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo as Harold Berman and Clarence Young Guy as OfficerPoop247 Emma as Angelica Pickles Your voice (or Kidaroo) as Super Grover Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Trivia Angelica Pickles's scream from the Rugrats TV series was used when Angelica screams as she falls to the ground to be badly injured when Phineas T. Ratchet pushes Angelica off the rooftop for bullying the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles. Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos